


The Angel Made Him Do It

by WhatButAVillain



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I tried to be sensitive, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tough topic to write well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatButAVillain/pseuds/WhatButAVillain
Summary: For a prompt on the Tadfield-advertiser meme. https://tadfield-advertiser.dreamwidth.org/517.html?thread=265733"To powers that be (Gabriel? Beelzebub? Fucking creepy Sandalphon?) want to prove to Aziraphale that demons are evil so they force Crowley to rape Az."Gabriel and the angels want Aziraphale back under their control. How better to do that than to force a wedge between the two friends?Crowley rapes Aziraphale to protect him from a worse fate.





	The Angel Made Him Do It

It was a sunny day in St James’ Park when Aziraphale made his way to the duck pond where Crowley would be waiting for him. It had become a regular occurrence in the last centuries. Crowley would ring the shop or a letter would appear miraculously on his desk and there would be a place and a time. Usually the duck pond. They would talk about any recent news from their respective sides and then go out for lunch or dinner and convene in the bookshop’s back room for drinks. It had become habit and a bit like a dance (almost but not quite like that lovely gavotte that he had learned) that Aziraphale looked forward to. Today Crowley was waiting for him despite Aziraphale having showed up about five minutes before their agreed meeting time. Crowley was currently standing near the pond under the heavy branches of a weeping willow. Aziraphale found this slightly odd but Crowley was always just a slight enigma even after nearly 6000 years in each other’s company. 

“You’re early, Angel.” Crowley said distractedly as he approached. 

“Yes, well. I was surprised to see you communicating like the old days. Usually you just stop by anymore if you want to talk.” Aziraphale admitted moving under the willows branches and feeling them enclosing them together. He felt the sense of a demonic miracle making itself known and preventing the humans from noticing anything in their little corner of the park and wondered at Crowley’s need for privacy. 

“Well, I figured it would be easier to do this here.” Crowley admitted sullenly.

“Do what?” Aziraphale asked just as Crowley turned to him and grabbed him roughly by the lapels and pinned him back against the tree trunk. Aziraphale blinked in confusion, though he didn’t seem to be afraid. “What has gotten into you, dear boy?” He asked bewildered. 

“I have been waiting for you for too long. I’m tired of it.” Crowley hissed hooking his leg around the back of Aziraphale’s knees and dropping him to the ground with a whoosh of air leaving Aziraphale’s lungs and beginning to wrestle with Aziraphale’s buttons on his waistcoat.

“Waiting? Crowley, what are you doing?” Azirpahale protested his hands trying to stop Crowley’s own. “What-stop this at once!”

Giving a growl of frustration, Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hands and wrenched them up above his head and with a demonic miracle had them in hell-forged steel. Aziraphale gave a start and as his gaze bounced between his immobile hands and Crowley’s impassive face, his breathing started to quicken. 

“Crowley. Crowley, what are you doing?” Aziraphale asked finally nervous. 

He received no answer but Crowley’s hands continuing to unbutton his waistcoat and shirt. When Crowley’s hands went to the waistband of his trouser’s Aziraphale gave a start and tried to buck him off where the demon had been straddling his thighs. Crowley just rolled with the movement and finally got the button and zip undone and began pulling at the pants to bring them down to Aziraphale’s ankles. 

“6000 years, Aziraphale. I have wanted you for 6000 bloody years and I am not waiting another day to have you.” Crowley told him standing and undoing his own trousers and freeing his hard cock. 

Aziraphale let out a deep gasp of fear and surprise, eyeing the effort that Crowley had made. “Cr-Crowley, What do you think you are doing, dear boy. Stop this right now and let me go.” He said trying to stay calm. His mind not wanting to comprehend what Crowley was doing in this bubble of privacy with Aziraphale laid out like some indecent tableau on the ground at his feet. 

Crowley stepped forward into the space between Aziraphale’s thighs and knelt down. Laying his hands on Aziraphale’s generous hips, He pushed his power into Aziraphale’s being, the force driving a cry of surprise out of Aziraphale as his body began to change against his will. Aziraphale squirmed against the invasive feel of Crowley’s power shaping his body. Soon enough, Crowley pulled the majority of his power back out but tendrils of it stayed creeping through the veins of his body congregating in the area of his groin where he now sported an average sized limp dick and an anus.

Crowley gave a groan of appreciation and moved his left hand gripping Aziraphale’s hip to stroke at Aziraphale’s cock the dry grip of his hand causing Azirphale to cry out in surprise and negation. 

“Crow-Stop.” Aziraphale whimpered as the stimulation caused his cock to begin filling with blood and becoming hard. He struggled against the burning iron at his hands and began to buck his hips but it just caused Crowley’s hand to tighten around his member. 

“Stop. Fighting. Aziraphale.” Crowley hissed, taking his right hand from Aziraphale’s hip and reaching up to grasp the angel’s neck in his hand. His hand wrapped around Aziraphale’s chin as he shoved two fingers into his mouth to stifle his protests. It had the added benefit of providing a slick lubrication as he reached down to run his fingers around Azirphale’s opening. “You keep fighting and you’ll hurt yourself. I didn’t want it like this. I really didn’t.” The first finger slipped inside easily but caused Aziraphale to still his struggles and cry out at the intrusion. “You kept me waiting too long.” Crowley slipped another finger into Aziraphale and miracled a bit of lubrication into him as well.

Aziraphale began his struggles with renewed vigor twisting and pulling at the hell iron around his wrists and chaffing them into bleeding messes, tears breaking out over his cheeks. When Crowley could comfortably fit in three fingers into Aziraphale’s opening he finally paid attention to his own weeping erection. Grasping himself firmly Crowley tried to slide into Aziraphale but the angel’s struggles made it difficult. 

“Aziraphale.” He growled, wrapping his left hand around Aziraphale’s throat he stilled the angel with the feel of pressure around his windpipe. Despite not needing to breathe the threat in the action was obvious. Aziraphale stilled. Leaning down into Aziraphale’s face he growled “I don’t want this to hurt but it will if you keep fighting me. Now. Lie still.”

Aziraphale swallowed heavily and nodded his head minutely. Crowley nodded and moved back to position himself at Aziraphale’s entrance and pushed forward slowly but steadily. Once seated fully he gave a sigh of contentment and paused his ministrations toward Aziraphale’s now weeping cock. He leaned his head back savoring the feel of being seated in the angel’s velvety heat.

Slowly, the demon began to move his hips thrusting shallowly at first and then deeper. Soon he was thrusting in earnest, his hips rolling into the angel’s unwilling body. A sheen of sweat was soon coating his body and his hand slipped around Aziraphale’s cock. Leaning down Crowley whispered into Aziraphale’s ear, “You can struggle again if you’d like. It would make this motion much sweeter to feel you bucking up into my hand.” Aziraphale let out a sob at the words and started to tug uselessly at the heavy manacles around his bleeding wrists. 

Crowley continued to work at Aziraphale’s cock tugging at the appendage and gathering the precome at the tip into his hand to ease the way. Taking his hand from around Aziraphale’s throat he clutched at the angel’s thigh and pushing it up against Aziraphale’s chest opened him wider to Crowley’s thrusts. 

His neck now freed Aziraphale turned his head away to look out at the people walking past that through a demonic miracle were completely oblivious to the actions happening under the willow tree. His eyes alighted on the bench that they would usually sit at and found it empty. The ice cream stand catering to a small family. The ducks begging off a young girl. Before his vision blurred from the tears streaming down his face.

With a strangled cry Aziraphale felt his body succumbing to the pleasure of Crowley’s hand around it and the hot come bathing his stomach and chest. He felt his insides fluttering around the hot length inside of him clenching down hard and pulling his body taut against the chains at his head. With a few stuttered thrusts Crowley felt his own release coming and coating the insides of the angel’s channel. Crowley bent his body over Aziraphale and rested his sweaty forehead against the angel’s shoulder as he panted coming down from the high of his release. 

The sound of footsteps and rustling leaves intruded upon the stillness of the moment as Hastur and Beelzebub entered the haven of the tree’s embrace. “Good job, Crowley. I bet that felt nice finally after so long. I will let the Angels’ know our deal is complete.” Beelzebub said before they and Hastur bared their teeth in toothy grins toward the Angel’s stricken face and descended back into the Earth. 

Crowley waited a moment before tearing at the chains above Aziraphale’s head and ripping them to shreds with a strangled cry of pain. Pulling his flagging member from Aziraphale’s ass he quickly miracled the angel and himself free of the evidence of his actions and slowly started to put the angel back to rights with shaking hands. 

Aziraphale slowly brought his hands down to his chest and began to gently rub at the raw flesh around his wrists. “Crowley.” The demon gave a great sob and threw himself into Aziraphale’s arms, his face buried in the angel’s chest. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’msorryI’msorry’msorrysorrysorry.” Crowley chanted over and over again between heaving sobs and Aziraphale felt his chest soaked in hot tears and the smell of brimstone. The angel gingerly wrapped his arms around the demon’s shaking shoulders his own tears turning the dirt under his head to mud.

“What, what deal, Crowley?” Aziraphale finally asked when both their sobs subsided. 

“Hell wanted you. They wanted to...Gabriel...he...Bastard he...was going to let them...Going to…” Crowley stuttered out, swallowing he tried again. “Hell wanted to use you as a toy for the legions of the damned. Gabriel was going to let them drag you to hell and use you for eternity. Gabriel was going to say yes. Unless I…” He met Aziraphale’s eyes, “By Hell... By Heaven... By _ Everything _I swear I didn’t want to, Angel. Please.”

“I believe you Crowley. I do. I think though we need to go somewhere to talk about what you said...during….” the angel trailed off. 

Crowley nodded his head and knelt up off Aziraphale’s prone form. Gingerly, he helped Aziraphale dress and gave him a long tender look before wiping his eyes and turning to pick up his glasses which had fallen off around about the time he had taken Aziraphale down to the ground. With a snap of his fingers Crowley took down the demonic shield surrounding their little asylum and they made their way to the waiting Bentley. The ride back to the bookshop was silent and heavy. The words Crowley had uttered weighing on the both of them for different reasons. Crowley for making Aziraphale think he had been wanting to...for 6000 years. Aziraphale for the cruelty in Crowley’s voice when he asked him to struggle.

Parking the Bentley out front of Aziraphale’s shop Crowley quickly jumped out to open the door for Aziraphale. Aziraphale led the way into the shop and made his way to the back room where all their discussions ended up leading and to a bottle of very nice scotch that had yet to be opened. Opening the bottle he took a quick gulp of the liquor before pouring out two very generous glasses and turning to hand one back to Crowley who had stopped in the doorway of the back room and stood hesitantly. Pushing the glass into Crowley’s hands Aziraphale went to sit on his chair but then stopped and with shaking hands set the glass down on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Wringing his hands fretfully he turned to Crowley.

“Why would you have said that, Crowley? Was it just to...to make it believable? I...you wanted me to struggle was that...was that something you got off on? Did that make it more enjoyable? Did you enjoy it? I…” Azriaphale asked in a rush, his words blurring together and voice as shaky as his hands. 

Crowley gave a cry of pain before setting down his glass so it wouldn’t break and hesitantly placing his hands on Aziraphale’s elbows. “I...I was trying to imagine that we were...together. Not that I was...I didn’t get off on you struggling. I knew it was...was sick, what I was doing. I...I did want it to be convincing for those bastards. That’s why I couldn’t tell you. I...I wanted to tell you what was going to happen. What they wanted but they didn’t give me a chance. I…” Crowley fell to his knees before Aziraphale, His head bowed. “I...I love you, Aziraphale. I never wanted to hurt you. I have wanted you for 6000 years since the Garden and I’ve loved you for just as long. I wanted to pretend you wanted me too. That it would be easier if you did. I’m sorry.”

Aziraphale buried his shaking hands into Crowley’s hair, his fingers tangling and tightening in the red locks. “I do love you Crowley. I understand why you did it but right now. I feel like I can’t think straight. The world is rushing too fast and everything is wrong somehow. I need...I...call me angel?”

“Angel.” Crowley said immediately. 

“Talk to me. Tell me you love me. Anything.” Aziraphale told Crowley clinging to him his head tucked into Crowley’s neck to breathe in the scent of spice and woodsmoke and sulphur. 

“Angel, I love you more than there are stars in the sky.” Crowley began and continued to whisper love into Aziraphale’s hair as he clung to Crowley and Crowley maneuvered the two of them to lay down on the sofa Aziraphale tucked up between Crowley’s legs. They spent the rest of the day and night like that. Tomorrow would come and with it anger at both Heaven and Hell and talk of revenge that would never turn to action. The world would slow down and his mind would focus but right now it was just the two of them in a darkening room and words of love.

When morning dawns it is bright and crisp and chill but in the back room of A.Z. Fell & Co. An angel and a demon are lying entwined on a too small sofa. The ringing of the bell despite the locked doors brought a frisson of fear and disquiet to the two. 

“Aziraphale.” The sound of Gabriel’s voice caused a growl in the back of Crowley’s throat. “Aziraphale,” Gabriel’s voice is disingenuously, sickeningly solicitous. 

“I want to hear how he defends himself.” Aziraphale whispered. “Stay here. Be ready if I call you?” a nod from the demon before they stood up and Aziraphale made his way slowly out of the back room and to the front of the store where Gabriel was peering around stacks of books. “Gabriel?” Aziraphale’s voice was rough from sleep and all the more convincing that he has been crying. 

“Aziraphale, I heard what happened are you all right?” Gabriel said with faux concern. 

“What did you hear?” Aziraphale asked nervously, the archangel’s presence putting him on edge with Crowley just around the corner behind his back.

“I heard what that demon,” said with derision, “did to you. You must have expected it, Aziraphale. It’s a demon. That’s what they do. But it’s not too late to come home. We can get someone else to cover your duties on Earth and you can come home to Heaven.” Gabriel claps his hands smiling at bringing the angel back into Heaven.

The more Gabriel talked, the more Aziraphale felt his heart pound and his face flush. “Enough, Gabriel.” He bit out. “Beelzebub didn’t make any secret that you were a part of this. I am never coming back to Heaven. I would rather Fall than work for you anymore. I knew you didn’t like me but for a being of Love you must really hate me to have been willing to sell me to Hell and to blackmail Crowley into what he did. I’ll be reporting your actions to a higher authority. The Metatron would be very eager to know what Her archangels are getting up to in their spare time.”

Gabriel’s smile faltered throughout Aziraphale’s speech. “You can’t really believe anything a demon says, Aziraphale. They lie. Surely you know that. Whatever, Beelzebub or Crowley told you about why they did it or my role was a lie. You can’t expect anything different from them.” The condescension in his tone was palpable. 

“I stand by Crowley. He has never in 6000 years lied to me. You on the other hand tried to kill me not too long ago. Why would I believe you? Get out before we see whether Hellfire can destroy an Archangel.” Aziraphale was calm and steady reaching back to grab hold of Crowley’s hand and drag him out in front of the bookcase he was hiding behind. 

“I’d love to,” Crowley said snapping his fingers and causing a flicker of flame to dance above his fingers. His smile maniacal. 

Gabriel paled and stepped back. “You are making a mistake, Aziraphale. We did this for your own good. Heaven was ready to forgive you thinking maybe the demon had tricked you but this...You won’t get another chance, Aziraphale.”

“I don’t want another chance. I want Crowley and the Earth and nothing you or Hell can do is going to change that. Don’t make me fight you over this Gabriel. I’m not willing to lose.” Aziraphale’s hand tightened over the one still holding onto Crowley. 

“Fine. Think it over.” Gabriel told him and disappeared in a flash of light.

“I hate that bastard.” Crowley said into the stillness.

“I think, my dear, that I do as well.” Aziraphale said turning to face the demon he gave up Heaven for. “I can’t believe they did that just to get me back.” 

“Are you really going to tell the Metatron?”

“I think it would be best. Who knows what else they are doing to other angels to keep them in line.” Aziraphale admitted. 

Crowley just nodded. “Come lay down with me again?” He asked tugging gently on Aziraphale’s hand toward the back room. Aziraphale smiled and let him pull him back into the back room and a warm embrace. Everything would be ok. They wouldn’t allow Heaven or Hell to separate or use them against each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> There are two endings to this. If you can spot them I needed Aziraphale to confront Gabriel even if it seems a little forced. I tried to be as sensitive as I could to this topic. I know it's hard and not nearly this easy to just get over or forgive but I think Aziraphale knows enough to have known it wasn't Crowley's choice even during the event. If anything seems insensitive please let me know and I will see what I can do to change it.


End file.
